Mikey555 videos
warning: this article is about the real world. Mikey555 is arguably most famous for his appearances in Meadow's videos, but also he has made numerous videos on his own channel. However, most of them were unlisted from his channel in a recent existential crisis he had so they are not available to watch. mikey555's video history Pre-2013: mikey started making videos in 2009 after being inspired by watching classified. most of them were low quality but otherwise were innocent enough. Then classified's channel became delete, and After failing to become a maplestory animator like he has always dreamed to be, mikey switched his channel to Roblox. he made tons of Roblox videos, none of which were particularly interesting or enjoyable (according to me at least). Aside from Roblox, he made a singe blockland-related video, an exceptionally low quality response to an eski video, and a song he made in audacity. 2013: Mikey started his blockland video "carrer" after he met meadow, where he encouraged Meadow to make blockland videos about him. This started in a few videos which Mikey and Meadow made about each other. (ex. A meadow Movie / My friend Mikey555 ) This is how Meadow started making his first few videos, including the famous video where Mikey goes to the Meadow Mart. Mikey was going to make the opposite movie where Meadow would go to the random store, but he lost the footage and gave up. Meadow's video caught the attention of Abstract, who Mikey encouraged meadow to team up with. At this time, all three of these particular people made videos regularly, often using each other as actors. This resulted in three different versions of "Here comes the Airplane". Post-2013: Sadly, Mikey did not improve much over the years, mostly due to Laziness. Despite this, he did not stop trying to make videos, and kept going on and off to this day. Many notable periods of mikey555 video history include all of 2014, where he uploaded numerous blockland videos, usually with the help and support of Meadow, and the world was supposed to end (that's another story), and also early 2015 where he made many lengthy videos with somewhat low-quality editing and mikey555 traditional "randomness". During this time mikey555 also made a whole documentary of classified, featuring clips of her videos, but it was taken down for copyright for one of the songs used (probably one that she originally got taken down for). Software Upgrades: Mikey, for most of his carrer, has used Windows Movie Maker to make his videos. Seeing the inferiority of the program, he switched to Vegas some time in 2015. Despite the upgrade, The quality of his videos remains somewhat unchanged. Hiding: Mikey has recently made most of his videos unlisted. The exact motivations for this remain unknown, although it seems like mikey is insecure about the quality of his old work. Mikey also has produced a hidden alter ego channel similar to meadow's "Faxtide" to make videos from (the content and location of these videos is confidential information). The motivations for this remain unknown as well (Mikey, who are you hiding from?)